


My love for you (Human AU)

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boscha is a tease, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Willow is done with Boscha calling her 언니 (eonni/older sister), boschlow, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Boscha decided to call her girlfriend 언니 (eonni/older sister) and see her girlfriend's reaction... even though Willow said that she doesn't like to be called that because it makes her feel old.In this AU, Boscha is a foreign exchange student and is studying in Korea along with side Willow Park, her girlfriend.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	My love for you (Human AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I'll explain what 언니 (eonni/older sister) means. you are a woman and another woman is older than you, then the word to call them by is 언니 (eonni)

Boscha and Willow were walking to school hand in hand. It was the winter season in Korea and Boscha was excited to celebrate the holidays with her cute girlfriend. This will be her first time celebrating Christmas without her family and it's a bit sad that her parents couldn’t make it. 

Before she went to Korean, her mom hired a Korean teacher for her to learn the language. At first, she didn’t want some stranger to teaching her but it was also useful as well. 

She stopped walking when she saw her girlfriend staring at the convenience store. Boscha looked at her girlfriend and knew what she wanted. She smiled and bends down a bit to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Let’s buy some snacks, **아기** (agi/babe). My treat.” Willow was about to protest but was cut off by Boscha’s soft lips. Willow melted into the kiss and put her hands on Boscha’s shoulders. Soon they pulled back for air and Willow hugged her girlfriend.

“ **고마워 자기** (gomawo jagi/thanks, sweetie).” Boscha smiled and the couple walked inside the store to buy some snacks. 

As Boscha was watching Willow pick her favorite snacks, she remembered the conversation they had last week about Willow hated being called “ **언니** (eonni/older sister) or ****오빠 (oppa/big brother)” because it made her feel old.

Boscha smirked. She had a plan. She’ll be calling her girlfriend that for a day and see her reaction. She could do that at school when they're alone or when the time is right. Then, she heard a familiar voice coming towards their direction. It was Beom-seok and his gang that kept making moves on her. 

On the other hand, Willow was comparing the snacks and suddenly felt a finger gently poking her cheek. 

She playfully rolls her eyes and lets her girlfriend do whatever she wants. Boscha sometimes pokes Willow’s cheek because of how soft and squishy they are and Willow doesn’t mind it at all. It’s sometimes a sign that Boscha is looking for a distraction when she’s thinking about her problems.

“Is something bothering you, babe?” Willow asked. Boscha didn’t say anything and decided to wrap her arm around Willow’s waist to pull her close. Something was clearly wrong, she can tell by how Boscha looks serious.

“Someone’s spying on us,” Boscha whispered and looked to her left a bit to see her classmates pretending to be doing something but was watching them. 

“You don’t mean…” Boscha nods her head and Willow puts the snacks back so that they could leave immediately. 

The couple went to the cashier and placed their items while hoping Beom-seok wouldn’t notice them. The cashier told them the total cash and Boscha paid for the snacks. She politely thanked the cashier and put the plastic with their snacks inside her bag. 

After that, she gently held her girlfriend close to her as they exited the store. They sighed in relief and shared a short but sweet kiss before walking to school. 

“Willow!” 

The couple turned around and Willow smiled at the sight of her friends. Boscha waved at them and all of them went to school together. Willow’s laughter was music to Boscha’s ears and she wouldn’t mind listening to it forever.

She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to see that her friend, Amity, had sent her a text. She opened her phone and tried her best not to laugh. It seems that Luz had taken a picture of Amity blushing really red. Honestly, she looks like a tomato.

Willow hugged Boscha’s arm and leaned her head against it. Her friends started to playfully tease her and Willow would blush. Boscha puts her phone inside her jacket and kisses Willow’s head. 

“I love you, **언니** (eonni/older sister)” The other’s gasp and Boscha didn’t like where this is going.

It felt like the whole world had stopped. Boscha began to shake in fear as she could feel Willow looking at her. She suddenly regrets calling her that. This was it, she’s planning her funeral inside her mind. She even waited for Willow to scold her or something!

But it never happened. Boscha slowly looked at Willow and she could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment. Willow was flustered. Oh, how Boscha was screaming internally in Korean to how her girlfriend was so freaking cute! 

“Bo-Boscha! I told you not to call me that!” Willow shouted but with a hint of shyness on her voice and Boscha felt an arrow had struck her heart. 

“ **미안해 꽃** (mianhae kkoch/I’m sorry, flowers). It slipped my mind!” Boscha apologizes and holds the urge not to cry because of Willow’s pouty expression. 

“Just don’t call me that again,” Willow said and Boscha could see a hint of blush on her girlfriend’s cheek. She smirked a bit and pokes her cheek. 

“Baby girl, your blushing.” Boscha laughed when Willow playfully slaps her arm. 

“Okay, okay, okay! I won’t call you that again.” Boscha kissed Willow’s cheek and held her close as they arrived at school. 

And the rest of the day, Boscha kept calling her girlfriend **언니** (eonni/older sister), and Willow’s reactions were worth it. The foreign exchange student felt like the luckiest person in the whole wide world when she started dating Willow Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want more foreign exchange student Boscha AU and I'll see if I can make more one shots


End file.
